


The Sofa King

by waywardrose



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Dry Humping, F/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 03:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardrose/pseuds/waywardrose
Summary: He rests his damp palms on your knees at either side of his hips. He wants to be respectful here—like his mother taught him.





	The Sofa King

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said: Ben Solo is such a precious little baby I don't see him making the first move. He would be way too nervous. Like during a movie night you could literally be in his lap, rubbing his chest, purring into his ear and he would just keep his eyes locked on the screen, jaw locked, shifting uncomfortably, and he making silly comments about the movie.

  * _Oh my god, yes._
  * His body would be so tense.
  * His erection would be tenting his sweatpants.
  * You are just too much. Too pretty. Too soft. You smell like heaven.
  * He rests his damp palms on your knees at either side of his hips. He wants to be respectful here—like his mother taught him.
  * “H-h-hey, I just thought,” he whimpers and stares over your shoulder at the den’s TV. “T-Timon and Pumba only s-sing ‘Hakuna Matata’ to get Simba to eat b-bugs instead of them.”
  * You hum in agreement and suck on his earlobe.
  * Ben arches up and slaps a hand over his mouth to keep his parents from hearing his moan.
  * It kinda works. He ends the moan by humming the chorus of “Hakuna Matata” to keep his mom from investigating.
  * You take that as a triumph and grind down on him. You know he has to feel the heat between your legs. The bulge of his cock feels so good to rock against.
  * He begs, “Please, you gotta stop.”
  * You straighten, take hold of his big hands, and place them at the sides of your breasts.
  * He sits in shock, staring at your covered chest. He’s touching _your tits_, cupping their weight. They’re better than he ever imagined.
  * (And he’s imagined them a lot.)
  * You begin to move again, riding him. Your underwear clings to your wet slit.
  * He runs his thumb over your hard nipples, and you gasp at the electric thrill.
  * His eyes dart to yours. “Okay?”
  * It’s more than okay. “Don’t stop.”
  * Ben wets his swollen lips and teases you again. His stomach swoops when you whimper for him. His erection aches. The friction is hitting right where he needs.
  * “I’m gonna come,” he softly confesses.
  * You cradle his blushing face and kiss him. You take him with your lips and tongue. You swallow his spit. Suck on his bottom lip.
  * His chest is taut. He can’t enough air. His skin’s too small for his body. It’s so hot in the dark. It feels so good, though.
  * His hands smooth down your sides to guide your swaying hips. You’re perfect. Your body’s perfect. You’re so strong. He wants to touch you everywhere.
  * And he’s sweating. His hair sticks to his temples. But he can’t stop. It’s all beyond his control. His hips flex up, and the sofa _creaks_.
  * You lay against him, fisting the cushion behind his head. Your breasts pillow on his chest. He wants to kiss them, suck hickeys on them so you remember him.
  * “Oh fuck, Ben,” you breathe. “Don’t stop.”
  * He nods. _Oh fuck._ He pulls you tighter, grips you harder. He buries his overheated face in your throat as he thrusts.
  * It’s too much. That hard body of his moving with yours. You cover your mouth just in time. Your empty, slick pussy suddenly clenches on nothing. It’s delicious and like a promise. You can’t wait until you can actually slide down his cock.
  * “Are you okay?” he asks.
  * You hide your face, press your cheek to his. “You made me come.”
  * His eyes widen. “Yeah?”
  * His dick throbs at the thought. He gave you something good. He gave you pleasure. He’s never done anything like that.
  * You grin and bite your lip before whispering, “Now it’s your turn.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://the-wayward-rose.tumblr.com)


End file.
